Kronus
Ucywilizowany świat, na którym rozgrywa się akcja gry Dawn of War - Dark Crusade. Jest zamieszkały jednocześnie przez lframe|Widok na Kronusa z orbityudzi oraz Tau, choć oficjalnie należy do xenos. Poza tym, w dżungli żyje kilka plemion orków, a głęboko pod ziemią od 60 milionów lat spoczywają Nekroni, którzy pewnego dnia wybudzili się ze swego snu. Na planetę przybyły po tym wojska Eldarów, Kosmicznych Marines oraz Chaosu, po czym rozpoczęła się wojna, zwana później Mroczną Krucjatą. Ostatecznie wygrali Kosmiczni Marines, nawet po tym gdy okazało się że musieli toczyć walkę z Gwardią Imperialną. Kronus ma tylko jeden kontynent, albo tylko ten jedyny jest zasiedlony. Klimat jest bardzo zróżnicowany - od pokrytych śniegiem pasm górskich na północy, po dłunglę oraz pustynię na zachodzie oraz południowym-zachodzie. Centrum oraz wschód to głównie klimat umiarkowany, gdzie mieści się większość miast. Ważniejsze miejsca Kwatery główne 'Półwysep Deimos '- dawniej piękny i zielony obszar. Teraz z dawnego Deimos nie pozostało nic, niebo zabarwiło się na krwisto-czerwono, a ziemia została całkowicie zniszczona, bowiem osiedlił się tu Legion Chaosu Niosących Słowo, z Lordem Elifiaszem Pogrobowcem na czele. 'Płaskowyż Thur'Abis '- mieści się w samym centrum kontynentu, na największej pustyni planety. Pod ziemią spoczywają od 60 milionów lat Nekroni. Po przebudzeniu przez ekspedycję archeologów to właśnie z tego miejsca prowadzą swoją krucjatę eksterminacji wszelkiego życia na planecie. 'Zielone Wybrzeże '- umiejscowiony na południowo-zachodnim krańcu kontynentu od lat zamieszkały przez hordy Orkow. Po przybyciu na planetę Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa zorganizował od dotąd skłócone bandy zielonoskórych i rozpoczął podbój. 'Północna Vandea '- dom Kosmicznych Marines. Odnaleźli tam oni potężną twierdzę, która od tego momentu służyła im za bazę główną na planecie. Poza tym znajdują się tam artefakty, które dostali rozkaz bronić. 'Zatoka Zwycięstwa '- nazwana tak przez Lukasa Alexandra, gubernatora i generała 1-szego Regimentu Kronusa, zwanego Wyzwolicielami. Odnalazł od tu potężne Działo Piekielne należące do Tytana klasy Imperator, który zniknął podczas Herezji Horusa. 'Or'es Tash'n '- miasto znane również dawniej jako Asharis, gdy na planecie panowało Imperium, nowe nazwenictwo nadane zostało przez Tau. Już wcześniej była to ich stolica, Shas'O'Kais przywiódł tu ze sobą ogormną ilośc Wojowników Ognia oraz Krootów by bronić swej planety. 'Tyrea '- obszar górski zlokalizowany na północnym zachodzie planety. Swą bazę główną mają tu Eldarowie, którzy do pomocy ściągnęli sobie bandę Orków. Znajdują się tu trzy bardzo duże Bramy Osnowy, które łączą się ze Światostatkiem Ulthwé. Inne ważniejsze regiony 'Pavonis '- największe miasto na planecie, mieści się tutaj główny port kosmiczny. Znajduje się tu starożytny przekaźnik Adeptus Mechanicus, dodatkowo ulepszony przez technologię Kasty Powietrza Tau. Frakcji która go zdobędzie, umożliwia on bezproblemowe poruszanie się po wszystkich prowincjach na Kronusie, wyłączając te na których znajdują się kwatery główne. 'Wybrzeże Vandeańskie '- znajdują się tu największe fabryki na planecie. Ta strona konfliktu która je kontroluje, może łatwiej produkować sprzęt, dzięki czemu jednostki Gwardii Honorowej i garnizony są tańsze. 'Pustkowie Eres '- podczas Herezji Horusa, na planecie tej uwięziono właśnie na tym pustkowiu starożytnego demona Khorna, który łaknie krwi śmiertelników. Frakcja która zaspokoi jego pragnienie i przejmie ten obszar może pozwolić sobie na atak dwa razy w jednej turze. 'Szczyty Hyperionu '- pas gór, zawiera mnóstwo cennych minerałów i wiele manufaktorii w niemal idealnym stanie. Frakcja która zdobędzie tę prownicję będzie mogła przed atakiem na dany teren rozmieścić kilka budynków. Ale zdobycie tych terenów nie jest proste, bowiem może tu wkroczyć jedynie ograniczona liczba wojsk, bez możliwościu budowy bazy. Kategoria:Lokacje (Dawn of War)